


every day is always sunny

by twophan



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, One Shot, Trans Male Character, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twophan/pseuds/twophan
Summary: Trophy and Fan spend their afternoon together.





	every day is always sunny

Trophy entered the house, feeling exhausted. He had just come back from his daily run. However, today something was different.

Where was Fan?

Usually, his nerdy boyfriend would always be waiting by the door with a smile on his face, eager to greet him. But today, he was nowhere to be seen.

 _"Did he go out or something?"_ Trophy wondered. 

But that didn't seem right. 

Fan was more of an introvert- he wouldn't just decide to leave the house on a whim. Plus, he would've texted Trophy so he wouldn't worry.

Trophy walked up the stairs, and pushed open the bathroom door. He needed to shower, and maybe Fan would show up by the time he was done. Hopefully.

* * *

 

He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his body. After shutting off the faucet, he carefully listened; but the house was still as quiet as it was before. It was a little worrying.

Trophy dried himself off, grabbing his binder and boxers that he had thrown to the side. His fresh clothes, however, were still in his room. Shivering, he left the steam-filled bathroom and walked to his room.

...He didn't remember closing his door before he left. The door was definitely shut now, though. He shrugged it off and turned the doorknob, but was greeted by an unexpected sight.

Fan was leaning against the headboard, sound asleep. His laptop was opened on his lap. Clearly, he had accidentally fallen asleep while writing his blog. Trophy stood there, just watching his boyfriend peacefully sleep.

It was an adorable sight.

Trophy walked up to the bed, picking up the laptop and placing it on the floor next to the bed. He didn't want it to fall, after all- Fan would be devastated. He stared at the red-haired man's face, just admiring how  _cute_ his boyfriend was.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Trophy leaned forward and gently kissed him on the cheek.

Fan, being a light sleeper, was instantly woken up by this. Trophy pulled back, feeling flustered, and Fan blinked out of his sleepy daze.

"Huh? ...Trophy?" Fan stared at him, before realizing exactly where he was. "Wait- Oh crap, I fell asleep in your room?"

Trophy nodded. Fan's face flushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I was just in here writing- and I didn't get much sleep last night because I stayed up- and I must have closed my eyes for too long-" He explained, before suddenly stopping. "Wait; did you kiss me?"

It was Trophy's turn to have his face turn red. He didn't think he would've noticed.

From the other man's expression, Fan knew what had happened. A smile broke out on his face.

"You don't have to wait until I'm asleep to do that, you know." Fan said. It was rare for Trophy to be so affectionate, though he could tell that it was because he was too self-conscious to. Fan got closer to Trophy, looking into his eyes.

Their lips met in a quick, soft kiss. Trophy pulled back after a few moments, now smiling as well. Fan pulled the other pillow so it was right next to his own. "Come here."

Trophy rested his head against it, his body now pressed to Fan's. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man and gave him another gentle kiss. Fan giggled.

"Let's just stay like this for a while. You need to relax after your exercise, after all."

One of Trophy's hands came up to stroke Fan's soft, fluffy hair. The other was pressed against his chest, feeling the scars that marked it.

"Did you have a good run today?" Fan asked. Trophy quietly nodded in response. "Sorry I wasn't there to say hi once you got back."

Trophy held him slightly tighter. "I think I like this even more than just a hello from you."

Fan's smile widened even more from his reply.

Sure, they would have to get up in an hour or two to get on with their daily lives. But for now, they could enjoy each others company, placing light kisses all over the other's face and neck.

Neither of them could think of a better way to spend the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> trophy and fan are Gay. Trans. Men.
> 
> also this is a birthday gift for corey.....happy birthday corey thank you for being my Brother In Arms


End file.
